


Символы брака

by Strawberry_Hope



Series: Путь к сердцу мужчины [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Хотя они и узаконили свои отношения, Ло не сменил фамилии и не носил обручального кольца. Вместо этого он сделал кое-что другое.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Путь к сердцу мужчины [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022178
Kudos: 9





	Символы брака

**Author's Note:**

> Не смогла долго терпеть, поэтому выкладываю первый в этом году (и десятилетии) фанфик. Снова вообще не тот, что планировала, но этот совсем не хуже. Разве что не пвп с:
> 
> Всех с наступившим новым годом, желаю отдохнуть на этих выходных!

Ло никогда не думал о том, чтобы вступать в брак с кем-то. Он даже в детстве не задумывался о том, что когда-то он вырастет, женится на хорошей девушке и обзаведется парочкой детишек – создаст новую семью – нет, в детстве он мечтал о другом: о том, что станет судмедэкспертом-детективом, посвятит свою жизнь разработке эликсира бессмертия или, как в настоящих комиксах, соберёт команду таких же анархистов и будет плавать с ними на подводной лодке, прячась от плохого правительства, – он был весьма своеобразным ребенком. Чуть позже его мечты, конечно, намного стали более приземлёнными и реальными, но своё будущее он также планировал связывать исключительно с профессиональным ростом, если, конечно, выживет и поборет свою болезнь. Потом, уже поборов болезнь и повзрослев в достаточной степени, чтобы заинтересоваться отношениями, Трафальгар всё ещё не видел себя в браке ни с мужчиной, ни с женщиной: он считал, что всё это было пережитком прошлого, да и единственной реальной причиной для того, чтобы узаконить отношения, было планирование рождения или усыновления ребенка (для избегания бюрократической путаницы), а сам заводить детей он не хотел – большая ответственность, большие риски передать хроническое заболевание по наследству.

Даже уже встречаясь с Дофламинго, живя вместе, Ло не планировал выходить за него замуж, просто не видел в этом смысла. Но все же он вышел, ведь для Доффи это имело большое значение, и Ло даже не стал ёрничать и лезть к нему со своими доводами о том, что это не несет никакого смысла. Раз Доффи хотел стать его мужем, Ло мог лишь дать свое согласие.

Не обошлось, конечно, без размышлений о том, что сам Ло недостаточно хорош для роли мужа такого человека как Донкихот Дофламинго. Успешный предприниматель, миллиардер, в какой-то степени гений и просто очень влиятельный и известный человек по всем канонам должен был сочетаться узами брака с кем-то настолько же впечатляющим. Тут много вариантов из его же круга общения: спортсмены и спортсменки, актеры и актрисы, оперные дивы, звезды балета, мировые модели – да кто угодно! Ло был уверен, что даже парочка принцесс не отказались бы от предложения Дофламинго, но тот отчего-то выбрал какого-то неизвестного студента, который мог разве что смешно сострить и отвлечь от скучной тусовки мировых шишек. Хотя, нет, Ло был умен, остроумен, прекрасен и в должной степени дерзок, чтобы очаровать Дофламинго до такой степени, что ни о ком другом – ни о каких известных на весь мир актрисах или моделях – не шло и речи.

И вот они поженились, но при этом и Ло остался при своей фамилии, и, тем более, Доффи не стал менять своей. Дело было даже не в том, чтобы Ло был сильно против (хотя «Донкихот Ло», честно сказать, – звучало так себе, явно хуже изначального варианта, а с «Трафальгар Ди Ватер Донкихот Ло» можно сломать язык), просто при смене фамилии пришлось бы менять все документы в университете, и студенческий пропуск, и – просто кошмар – зачетную книжку. А это означало, что ему пришлось бы заново отлавливать всех преподавателей, что когда-либо вели у него предметы, и упрашивать их, чтобы те выкроили в своём перегруженном расписании пару минут и поставили свои драгоценные подписи заново. А если кто-то ушёл на пенсию, в декрет или просто уволился, то пришлось бы обращаться к заведующему кафедрой профессору и… нет. Просто нет. Ло сказал об этом Доффи и тот с улыбкой сказал, что ничего страшного в этом нет: даже при «девичьей» фамилии парень все ещё будет его мужем. Честно, хотелось расцеловать его за это.

Ещё Ло почти не носил своё обручальное кольцо. Не потому что, оно ему не нравилось, или он стеснялся чего-то, на самом деле все было более банально. Он боялся потерять кольцо в университете, да и на практике нужно было снимать все украшения с рук. А по возвращению домой парень просто забывал надеть кольцо обратно, так что, по сути, надевал Ло его только на всякие торжественные выходы с Доффи (что уже успели подметить в парочке не слишком лицеприятных СМИ, которые либо окрестили свадьбу фиктивной, либо заподозрили Ло в неверности). Хотя само кольцо Ло безумно нравилось. Вернее сказать, что это был перстень из белого золота с камнем янтаря – назывался он «Кошачий глаз» и семнадцатом веке принадлежал то ли герцогине, то ли принцессе, а Дофламинго урвал его с аукциона за бешенные деньги. Сам же он, естественно, хвастаться этим не стал – тогда ещё жених сам вычитал эту информацию на одном форуме, – а просто преподнёс его в небольшой коробочке, обитой черным бархатом, и сказал, что камень напоминает глаза Ло, когда тот счастлив. И Трафальгар после таких слов даже нормально наорать на Доффи не смог за идиотский способ сделать само предложение руки и сердца.

Так что Ло было немного совестливо с того, что он не носил обручальное кольцо и никаким другим образом не демонстрировал своего нового статуса, хотя для Дофламинго это было важно. И поэтому парень придумал кое-что другое, чтобы порадовать супруга.

С фотографией «эскиза» он пошел к знакомому мастеру.

На самом деле он считал, что делать татуировки с именем своего партнёра глупо – пары расстаются, а напоминание о неудачных отношениях останется и может с легкостью послужить причиной конфликта с новым партнёром. Только он уже замужем, а это, вроде как, более серьёзно, да и второй раз выходить замуж он точно не планирует, к тому же имя у его мужа очень красивое.

Особенно сам Доффи его красиво пишет – Ло для примера мастеру сфотографировал кусочек одного из подписанных контрактов, что нашёл дома (специально удостоверился в том, чтобы никакая другая конфиденциальная информация на снимок не попала). Потом урвал свободный вечер и отправился в салон.

Когда Ло вернулся домой, супруг уже давно его ждал и успел соскучиться, так что тут же напал с расспросами о том, где пропадал парень. Ло приходилось отвечать, несмотря на нехватку воздуха в груди из-за слишком крепких объятий:

– Мне били новую татуировку.

– Какую? Покажешь сейчас? – тут же заинтересовался мужчина и чмокнул мужа в щёку, оттягивая ворот его кофты и явно пытаясь разглядеть что-то на ключице. Искал не с той стороны.

– Позже сам найдешь, – лукаво ответил Ло, прекрасно осознавая, что только что поджёг в Дофламинго исследовательский интерес.

Так что чуть позже Доффи нашёл её – сложно не заметить длинную надпись на спине чуть ниже шеи, с учетом того, это было его любимое место для поцелуев в этой позиции (в этот раз, к сожалению, пришлось отказаться от поцелуев в эту область, но это только до тех пор, пока микрораны в коже не заживут). Стоит сказать, что ещё в процессе поисков Ло весь извелся от необычайно пристального внимания партнёра, а уже после нахождения забыл все слова, кроме «Донкихот Дофламинго» – тут уж обрадовавшийся сюрпризу супруг постарался изо всех сил.

**Author's Note:**

> Кроме очевидной отсылки к пиратской команде Ло прошу отметить, что тот в совсем сопливом возрасте, когда дети мечтают о таком, знал, кто такие «анархисты» и причислял себя к ним)
> 
> А ещё я накидала некоторых штук, о которых я хочу написать в будущем. Уже в других историях их этой ау, конечно)
> 
> Еще отмечу, что в моих фф все персонажи по умолчанию бисексуальны, а обратное прописывается в самом тексте работы.
> 
> И «небольшой» оффтоп: я уже давненько пишу несколько макси по Ван пису, просто я их не выкладываю. С одной стороны, я бы хотела начать их выкладывать, чтобы получить дополнительную мотивацию для написания продолжения, но, с другой стороны, из-за наличия макси в процессе я буду чувствовать слишком большую ответственность за написание новой части в ближайшее время, а пишу я достаточно медленно, к тому же фф может не зайти читателям, и я разочаруюсь в себе. Так что ситуация патовая. Но вопрос пока такой: как вы относитесь к инцесту (между братьями) и триадам?
> 
> Благодарю за прочтение!


End file.
